In the heat if the night
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix gets a nice vist from Narcissa one hot and sweaty summer night. Blackcest and just smut, nothing else, just some lovely, lovely smut. Go away squishy people!


**I wanted to write some smut, no plot, no nothing, just good ol'e fashion smut. I'm working on something for a few friends of mine who kindly gave me a load of ideas to throw around, Bellabell, Trinity, Cissa (pet). All your ideas inspired me to do this huge piece of writing that's in the works. But until then, here's some nice Blackcest of my favourite couple. Enjoy! This is for my Cissa, always and forever, pet. **

It was hot and sticky and the breeze from my open window did little to cool my sweaty skin. I turned over again in the huge king sized bed I was meant to be sharing with my husband, thankfully he wasn't next me. The Dark Lord had sent him on a pointless mission just to shut me up Narcissa had said, and I was so grateful, I don't think I could have coped with his body heat anywhere near me and not Crucio him for just being in my presence. I turned over again, the cotton sheet was tangled in my legs where I'd been moving around so much and I cursed it as I sat up to unravel myself from it's grip, kicking and tugging until the damp sheet was in a ball at the foot of the bed.

I sighed as I leant forwards and placed my forehead on my knees, the silken material of my nightie sticking to my skin. Why was I wearing the stupid thing anyway, Rodolphus wasn't here to paw at me if I was in nothing but my underwear. With a swift tug and a sigh of relief, I tossed the damp scrap of cloth to the floor and lay back on my pillows in my black lacy underwear. I closed my eyes as I brushed the hair from my face with the back of my hand, it was damp with my sweat and I wanted nothing more than to cut it all off but Narcissa wouldn't let me. Since I'd returned from Azkaban almost two years ago, Narcissa's hands spent most of their time tangled in my hair, whether I was between her parted legs, or had my lips pressed to hers, or my tongue flicking her nipples, her hands would always find their way to my wild curls.

I groaned as the memory of Narcissa bent over the desk in her husbands study flooded back to my mind. How the bitch had moaned for me as I'd fucked her from behind, the polished wood in Lucius's so called office now sported chips and scratches from her perfectly kept nails as she had dragged them over the surface, my own talons dragging down her back leaving their own marks and blooded scratches in her alabaster skin. How she had screamed for me, her legs shaking, her breath catching in her throat as my fingers had pumped in and out of her, my tongue running up her spine as my free hand left bruises on her hip. I had laughed as the plate containing the left over chocolate cake that I had smothered her with fell to the floor as she jerked on the desk top.

I turned to glance at the hour glass on my bedside table, the one ever lasting candle flicked in the breeze and I grumbled under my breath, it was only 2.00am. I longed to go to her, the ache in my heart and between my legs had grown considerably in the last ten minutes. I sat up and nibbled my lip in thought, my black curls again falling over my face and I huffed and pushed them away again. How could I go to her, Lucuis was back from his brief stay in Azkaban, the pathetic little worm had almost broke in there and he had only suffered it a year. Oh and what a lovely year I had had here with Narcissa all to myself. Draco at school and Rodolphus and Lucuis in Azkaban for their failings in the Department of Mysteries, I'd had my lovely sister alone and melting in my hands. Heavenly. But now, both of them had been freed by my Lord, dispite my sutle pleas for him to leave them there to rot, he had not listened to me and he set them free.

I'd done my best to hide my bruises and shame from my sister the day after Rodolphus came back, but she had seen through me and again she cried for my pain and my suffering at the hands of a man who I hated and loathed, my own husband. She had hung her head and tried to hide the guilt in her eyes as I had watched her across the breakfast table, the room filled with Death Eaters who had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor. Lucuis had wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders and I left the room. I couldn't watch this man touch the only thing in this world I loved.

I sighed again as the ache grew stronger, my own longing for my lover becoming almost painful as mental images of her writhing beanth me filled my mind. I flopped back onto the pillows and closed my eyes, I could hear her, see her. She was whimpering for me the way I liked as my fingers rubbed over her clit, her hips rocking against my hand, so nice. I gasped as my own fingers slipped into my underwear, my legs parting slightly as they brushed over my slick folds. I was so wet just thinking of her, the things that woman could do to me and she wasn't even in the room. My gasp became a moan as my finger tip began making slow circles on my sweet spot, her image in my mind, her fingers touching me. My fingers moved faster, and I parted my legs more, bending my knee and planting my foot on the mattress, my own hips moving against my fingers in my own rhythm. I tipped my head back against the pillows and arched my back as the pleasure mounted, my free hand gripping the rumbled bed sheets. I didn't hear the bedroom door open, I was to lost in my own mind, seeing her face and feeling her fingers. I was so close. . .

"Don't stop, Bella."

My eyes snapped open and my hand flew out of my underwear as I sat bolt upright, my breathing harsh in my chest and my skin covered in a thin coating of sweat. Her cheeks where as flushed as mine, and her hands were already pulling the lacy nightie over her head. She dropped it to the floor and climbed on the bed with me, sitting on her knees at my side. I stayed silent as she pressed a soft kiss to my lips, her hands running up my arms and across my shoulders. She cupped my face and kissed me hungrily, her hands tangling in my wild and damp curls as she pulled me closer.

"Don't stop, touch yourself for me. Let me watch you, Mistress." She mumbled the words against my pouting lips and I nodded as she pulled back to let her eyes travel between my legs.

I hurriedly hooked my fingers into the waist band of my underwear and she helped me out of it, her hands then pushing on my shoulders to make me lay back again, settling herself on her side next to me, leaning on her elbow. I kept my eyes on her as my fingers slipped back down to my core, she inhaled and her lips parted as she watched my fingers slip between my wet folds. I whispered her name as my hand moved faster, my legs parting again for her to see better and I moaned as I watched her own hand vanish into her own pink underwear. She pressed herself against my side and I shivered in delight as I felt the back of her hand through her lacy knickers rub against my thigh. I kept my eyes on her, my heart speeding up in my chest as she whimped my name, her hand moving frantically in her own sticky folds. She was close, and so was I. My hips bucked against my own fingers and I groaned her name, she shuddered in response and tore her eyes away from my hand to look at my face, her pale eyes locking onto my dark ones. I reached up with my free hand and enclosed my fingers around her throat, as she began to ride her own thrusting fingers, she had slipped inside of herself and her hips jerked madly, her one leg lifting a little higher. My eyes grew wide as I followed her and pushed my fingers inside myself, she moaned loudly and I tightened my grip on her neck, she was about to cum. The sweat from her own body mingled with mine, and I watched as a droplet ran down her neck and her chest. Gods she was beautiful.

"Not, yet, wait. . .Wait for me, Cissy." I managed to gasp out the words between my heavy pants, my fingers pumping in and out of myself. I saw her nod ever so slightly, but her fingers didn't still, nor her hips stop bucking. She locked her gaze with mine so intently, I couldn't help the spasm that rocked through me. My back arched off the bed and my body tensed as my orgasm gripped me, her name whispered and gasped through the moans and cries of pleasure. Next to me she stiffened and her body trembled as her own reliase washed through her body, I heard my name fall from her lips as she rode out her pleasure, and I mine our bodies pressed together.

Hours later I lay on my side in a hazy slumber, half asleep, half awake, her head tucked under my chin and my arm draped over her wait, possessively, protectively, telling the world and all the people in it that she's mine. She's always been mine, and she's always will be mine. Now, always and forever.


End file.
